


Shit, Let's Play Doctor

by bowiesnippleantennae



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-01
Updated: 2011-11-01
Packaged: 2017-10-25 14:56:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/271565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bowiesnippleantennae/pseuds/bowiesnippleantennae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave has just had another fight with his best bro and things aren't looking good. He needs a distraction and Tavros is the only one home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shit, Let's Play Doctor

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Betastuck](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/5187) by nope--chucktesta. 



Fuck him. This was the last fucking time you would ever give him the time of day.

You pull out your keys and shove the one for your house into the hole and miss. They fumble out of your hands and clatter obnoxiously on the floor.

"Godammit..." You bend over and snatch them up and try again. This time, you succeed and you push open the door with more force than usual. It only hits the wall slightly, making a thud but whatever. Tavros is reading in the living room and you obviously startle him but you don't have time for friendly greetings when your blood is hot with anger and you just want to throw down with someone to get rid of all this pent up rage.

You toss your keys on the counter in the kitchen and open up the fridge. You don't know why... maybe there was a beer or something in there but neither of your roommates drink and it's a complete let down. You just thought that, shit, maybe if you got a little drunk, you'd feel better. You can't even do that. Now, you're fucking stuck being pissed off.

"Dave? What's wrong... Whoa." Tavros has followed you into the kitchen and probably noticed the grimace on your face even through your shades. "Did something happen?" He fidgets and you feel bad for making him nervous but you cannot control whatever look your face is sporting right now. All of the reserve you usually have was wasted on not beating Egbert's fucking teeth in 20 minutes ago.

"Nothing's... Nothing's wrong. I just had a little spat with someone. No need to get your panties all in a bunch, Honey." Even though you're trying your hardest to sound like your usual sarcastic self, it's not working as well as you'd hoped and Tavros isn't dumb. His face stays just as pensive and worried and he doesn't stop wringing his hands.

"W-Well, I mean, if you wanted to, you know... talk to someone? I'm always available to listen?" He glances up at you for a split second before the rest of his confidence drains out and he quickly looks back down at the interesting tiles. A pang of guilt.

You let out a sigh and pinch the bridge of your nose. On top of all this anger, you're starting to get a headache. Too much frustration, not enough happy feelings, and it's starting to get to your physically.

"Thanks, bro. But, seriously I'm okay. Just had a little talk with my boy John. That's all." You turn back to the fridge and open it up again as if magically, there would be different contents because you're a huge tool and you think by doing this, it makes you seem more nonchalant and less like a little girl about to freak the fuck out.

He hasn't moved from his awkward spot in between where the living room ends and the kitchen starts and you peer over the fridge door, getting slightly annoyed with his presence. He looks like he's trying to find something to say and that is such a waste of time because nothing he could possibly say or do will make you feel better.

"Seriously, dude. You don't need to worry or anything." You sort of slam the fridge and he flinches at it but Tavros usually flinches.

"Are you sure? You might feel better if you, you know, talked about it, maybe?" This time he doesn't look away when you stare back at him with your perfected blank expression. Props for the courage. He must really mean it. Something about that makes you feel better and that is really surprising because your default feeling right now is to kick someone's ass.

You sigh and lean against the fridge, crossing your arms and keeping your blank gaze pointed right at him. This little game of how-long-until-Tavros-gets-uncomfortable is distracting you from your real problems which is almost just as satisfying as beating the ever loving shit out of someone.

Tavros hasn't looked away. You keep staring.

Moments pass and Tavros looks away and laughs nervously. Was he out of steam already?

"Uhh... well, are you, uh hungry or something? We could go get food..." His eyes wander and you refuse to move or look away from him. He hasn't moved, either and you count that as not backing down yet, so the game is still on in your head. You wonder how he would react if he knew you were playing this stupid fucking game right now to avoid dealing with your social issues.

"Not really." You gotta keep the conversation going.

"Oh..." He looks down, dejected. That shouldn't bother you as much as it does. Your brow furrows slightly in frustration, more because you are pissed at how uncontrollable your emotions are today and how that is not something you usually have to deal with, than with the fact that Tavros looks really upset that he can't seem to help you in anyway.

He looks up again. Looks like he's got another suggestion for you. Maybe it'll be more interesting than getting food.

"Dave, I think you should just apologize to your friend, already... It would make things a lot easier and maybe you wouldn't be so upset anymore?"

HAH. Really, did he just go there with you?

"Why the fuck would I apologize if it's his fault?" You say this in the most deadpan voice you can muster which was a lot more difficult than you thought it would be. It must be because you are not in your right sense of mind right now. That's it, yeah.

"I... I don't know... I guess, things would be better, if just one of you takes the initiative? Seems kind of... pointless to still be arguing about it, now..."

Pointless? Yeah, it was fucking pointless. It shouldn't have happened in the first place but if John's not giving in, then neither are you. Dave Strider can wait anything out. You are the epitome of stubbornness and that's why you always win fights like this. Tavros suddenly looks slightly terrified and you assume that it's because your face has folded into some horrible scowl.

"No."

"Are... Are you sure? I mean, you're being a little... ridiculous?"

Something snaps inside you. There has been an overwhelming amount of things going not-your-way, today and the pressure is starting to break you. Never have you been this off your swag with this many things going against you. Okay, you have had some real serious shit happen before but it was always with things you could deal with. Lost your job? Get another one. Got kicked out of parents' house? Move in with two friends. Dealing with being upset and hurt and feeling all around vulnerable, emotionally? Uh-uh. You were at a loss of how to go about fixing things. And now, now your so-called friend and roommate was telling you things you already knew but didn't want to hear. Shouldn't he be on your side?

Suddenly, you have crossed the short distance of the kitchen and have invaded Tavros' personal space. He leans back slightly, fidgeting and stuttering and looking a hot mess and that excites you. Finally, something you have control over. You know exactly how to make Tavros uncomfortable and nervous and embarrassed and suddenly the game is on again. He hasn't backed up or pushed you away, yet. Time to step it up a notch.

"Uh, Dave?" He asks but he's avoiding your face which is quite the accomplishment considering your noses are almost touching. He swallows audibly but stands his ground.

"Yeah, bro?" You don't move, either.

"I think, that maybe, this is a little close and we could easily talk sitting on the couch or... or..."

He doesn't finish his sentence as he gets distracted by you moving in closer. He finally starts to back away but it's not fast. You move in at the same speed and he bumps his shoulder on the edge of the door frame and stops there.

"I'm fine right here." Your nose brushes up against his and he lets out a shakey breath and you are so going to win this game. This will be something you can make fun of him for later, you are sure.

"D-Dave?" His voice is uneven and just above a whisper and his eyes dart around, nervously.

"Y-Yeah?" You mock him and you get just the reaction you thought you would, a quiver and shifting eyes.

"You... You are a little too close, for, uuh, comfort..." His hands press against your chest in an act to push you away but that does just the opposite for you. Grabbing onto one of his wrists, you pull him closer again and the sudden urge to shut him up with your own mouth hits you like a ton of bricks. Kissing your current best bro to forget the fact that your first best bro thinks you're a sack of shit? Is it ironic enough?

Do you care at this point? You are already leaning in and there's basically no way to take this back. You've already committed.

Mentally, you chuckle at the surprised squeak Tavros makes as you gingerly press your lips to his. Your next mental function is to send a jolt of electricity down your spine you were not expecting. You might want to explore this phenomenon further.

Forcibly, you push against Tavros' body and you don't mean to let out the moan that comes from your throat, but he's clutching at your shirt and kissing back and you might as well just go with the flow. Love is better than war, isn't it? If you can't take your frustration out through violence, then why not through sloppy makeouts?

When you do pull away, you're breathing heavily and so is he. "You wanna help me feel better, don't you Tav..."

He blinks at you sheepishly but nods once. It's quick and stern. You aren't sure why that makes your stomach flop but you are more okay right now than you have been for a long while.

A breathy and short laugh escapes your lips. "Well, shit let's play doctor."

You attack his mouth with your own. After a few probes, he opens his mouth and his tongue juts out to press against yours. A battle for dominance ensues and this is just how you like it. You break the kiss and nip at his bottom lip and he lets out the softest of moans and that same jolt shoots down your spine, again. You want to force more noises out of him.

You change your target from his mouth to his neck and his head lulls back letting you get a better angle at the sensitive skin. You mouth and nip and suck at the spot under his jaw and that delicious sound crawls up his chest through his throat and out his mouth, again. It just fuels your fire and you bite a little harder. He inhales sharply, hissing and you ease up, licking and kissing the spot in apology.

He nuzzles at the side of your head and you pull back to look at him but as soon as you do so, your lips are captured. He's moved his hands up from clutching your shirt, to roaming over your torso. they smooth small circles around your chest, down to your sides and up your back. It is completely impossible to ignore and you suddenly realize that you have been still this entire time, just feeling his touch. You immediately do the same with your hands, but taking it a step further- You're in this to win. You can't be having your bro one-up you in this perverted game of yours that YOU made up. A gutteral sigh reverberates from Tavros' throat as your hands slip under his shirt and move up. You can feel the muscles under his skin tense and relax as the feeling pulses through them. This is almost driving you crazy, almost. Tavros' hands suddenly slip under your shirt as well and they're cold on your skin and it is shocking but in an exciting way and you press up against him. He licks at your mouth and you lick his back before your lips are pressed together, again and you're back to sucking face.

You're about to tend to Tavros' neck again when you hear the lock on the front door jiggle. Shit, Sollux is home. You curse softly against Tavros' throat and move up to his ear to whisper.

"We can either give Sollux the surprise of his life, or you can meet me in my room to continue this." You seal the deal with a nip at his lobe and he replies with a shudder that makes you want to do the same. You pull away and open the fridge as if you were just looking for a snack or some shit, hair smooth, shirt fixed and lips only slightly swollen. Tavros isn't calming down quite as quickly as you and Sollux gives him a look when he passes him in the doorway.

"What the fuck's wrong with you? You feelin' alright?" But he doesn't dwell on Tavros' sweaty, nervous look for long because Tavros usually looks like that, and walks over to the pantry to look for something. "Shit, I'm starving... What do you guys wanna do about dinner?"

"Whatever's fine with me..." You say easily with a shrug, closing the fridge door. You lean against it with your arms crossed and look over at Tavros who has yet to compose himself. "What about you, Tav. What do you want in that welcoming mouth of yours?" You smile as Tavros stares at you with his wide eyes like you just asked him the stupidest question in the world.

"I..." He glances at Sollux and then back at you and gulps and you notice that his face just keeps getting redder and redder. "I'm not... really..." He looks to the side at nothing in particular, he's losing it. "Uh, I'm not really hungry." He finally lets out and walks briskly out of the kitchen.

"...Alright, fine. So, if I just like... went out and got something for myself, would that be cool?" You shrug and stroll out of the kitchen, it is only slightly awkward considering what is trying to go on in your pants. You got that shit on lock, though. Dave Strider can wait to get his jollies off. You plop down on the couch and turn on the TV.

Sollux eventually sighs after finding nothing of interest in the kitchen and grabs his keys from the dining table and leaves. As soon as the door is locked, Tavros peaks out from his room and you see him in your perif slinking across the hall to your room. You give it a few moments before turning off the Tv and folliwing him in there.

"Oh where, oh where could litle Tavros be..." You mutter as you amble into your room with your hands in your pockets. The lights were off and you hope that it wans't just your imagination that saw him walk in here. How awkward would that be. But hands reach out from the darkness and grab the front of your shirt, pulling you into the room. "Whoa, there he is." He leads you to your bed and pulls you in for a kiss and it's heated and intense and needy. You're almost surprised... almost. Kissing back with the same amount of force is easy, but over powering him is not. It seems like no matter how much your tongue moves against his or how forceful your press your lips to his or how much you nip at him, he doesn't back down. He meets you with the same force, the same need. This is unprecedented. This is also really fucking hot and you need to get rid of some clothes, now.

Your hands push up his shirt again and you massage his sides and work your way up to his chest. Your hands have successfully pulled up his shirt and you pull away from the kiss to bend down and attach your mouth to one of his nubs. You suck at it and swirl your tongue around it and he is clutching at your hair and moaning and you are becoming greedy. You move to the other one and repeat, Tavros' grip on your hair tightens and it hurts but you don't want him to stop. He yanks at your hair to get your attention and you grudgingly pull away to look up at him. He pulls away and takes off his shirt entirely and then tugs at the bottom of yours. You let him take your shirt off for you because you don't have to fucking do shit if you don't feel like it. Also, the slow motions of Tavros' hands pulling off the fabric on your body is erotic and something you wouldn't mind having to deal with more often. When your shirt pops off your head, Tavros' mouth is there waiting for you and he captures you in a kiss that is full of tongue and teeth and your hands smooth over his shoulders and up his neck and you cradle his head, keeping him in this kiss as long as you want him to.

After a short while, Tavros pulls you back and you both fall on the bed, but you only break the kiss for the impact, as soon as you're settled on the bed, you attack his mouth again and pin his wrists above his head with your own hands. He lets out a gruff sound and it gets your blood pumping. You plant small kisses up his cheek to his ear before lapping and biting at the lobe. He turns his head in the opposite direction, letting you get a better angle at it and you take this present with vigor, sucking and whispering dirty things. When you start to whisper, that is when Tavros' hips buck up and rub against yours and you can feel just how much he wants you.

You burry your face in his neck and grunt slightly as your hips swivle against his. You have let go of his wrists by this time to tangle one hand in his mohawk and the other to grip at your bed sheets. You rut against him and the wonderful sounds coming from his mouth keep you going. You stop after a few moments because to finish off in your pants would be unsatisfying and messy. You push up onto your knees and prop yourself up on your elbows to stare at him in the face. His eyes are helf-lidded and his chest is rising heavily with his breathing and his lips are slick and swollen. This is a look that suits him pretty well, you think. You wonder, off-handedly if any girl has had the opportunity to witness the more sexy side of Tavros. Probably not.

You smirk at this thought and lean down to kiss his chin and down his throat. His head goes back and you bite at the skin before continuing down his neck over his collarbone which rewards you with a shudder and an "ahh..." You press more kisses down his chest to his abdomen and it twitches at the contact. He snorts a soft laugh because you suppose he's just ticklish and this perks your more devious side. You lazily drag your tongue across his abs and he shudders and moans, eyes closing. You lick up his hip bones and then mouth at his crotch. His legs spread slightly and you take that as an invitation. Unbottoning his jeans easing them half way down his hips before pressing a palm to his erection which makes his hips buck up and his hands grip at the sheets.

"Whoooa there," You mock at him and push his hips back down. No need to get carried away. The noise that comes out of Tavros' mouth is a grunt of frustration and that surprises you. This was a first, Tavros was always submission and smiles and now he was basically demanding you not stop him from doing whatever he pleases with his own hips. You smirk despight yourself and his facial expression changes to one of nervousness and uncertainty. Like, 'Uh, I don't know how I, uh feel about this, anymore...' Haha. Too late, buddy. You're in too deep to turn around. Don't make me think you have committment issues, now.

But his head flops back down on the bed and he is all shudders and moans when you go back to what you were doing. You press and rub and his legs spread and his head turns to the side and you cannot rip your eyes away from his face. Eyes softly closed, face flushed, lip biting, all of this fuels your desire and you have forgotten the reason you were mad in the first place and what even started this little game or messing around with Tavros.

His head snaps up again to peer at you when you stop mouthing and licking at his crotch and crawl up his body to straddle him again. While you were attending to his needs, you had secretly shed yourself of your own pants and you grind down hard on his hips. He let's out a grunt and grasps your thights, digging his nails into them. You lean over and attach your mouth to his ear again, licking and breathing into it and he rubs against you harder.

Thankfully, your glasses conceal squinted eyes as you pull away and focus more on what both of your hips are doing and a deep moan slips out on accident. Whoops. You absent-mindedly think about how in the way your underwear is and what would make this so much better but would that be too fucking much for this spontaneous event? Would Dave Strider lay all his cards on the table on his first turn? Can you really keep up this pokerface while your dick is about to explode?

You don't want to answer any of these questions, you just want to continue feeling good and Tavros is really talented at this.

Just as you note on this, Tavros' hands are on your shoulders and he is rolling you both over so that he is the one straddling you.

"What the fuck, bro?" You blurt out. You are trying to control your breathing but it's harsh and deep. This is only slightly embarrassing.

"I would prefer it if you were to, uh, kindly not speak, right now..." You open your mouth to protest, anyway and he softly places fingers to your lips and moves down to pull at your underwear strap.

First, he makes note of the fact that you are wearing Flash boxer briefs from Wal Mart and you nip at a finger in response. He giggles and that's really fucking endearing. That is a word you never thought you would use to describe anyone. You are snapped out of your thoughts as a cold hand grabs your erection. It is startling and wonderful and your back arches. He pumps at it a few times before glancing at you. You careen your head to watch him and gasp as he bends over and licks the head hesitantly. He pumps once more and then wraps his mouth around the head and slowly moves down. Your vision goes white and you solomnly swear, from this day forth, to pray to the only god worth praying to, and he's sucking you off right now.

"G-Goddamn, Tavros... Where'd you get a mouth like that, huh?"

He doesn't stop bobbing his head but he smiles slightly and hums which sends jolts through your body. As he engulfs it all, you have taken to licking and sucking on his fingers which he still holds to your mouth. You then begin to imagine what he is going to do with the now slick fingers and your hips buck up. Tavros makes a choked noise and pulls off of you with a pop.

"D-Dave, relax, please..."

You apologize, completely out of breath and he bends back over. This time, he drags his tongue slowly up the length and swirls it around the head and you pant. He goes back to taking it all in and you are about to overflow. He better thank you for being so damn courteous because you let him know and he pulls off of you, to your much chagrin, and finishes you off with his hand. When you come, it's in spirts and it feels wonderful and you regret nothing. So, it's a little gay? Big fucking whoops.

Tavros licks his fingers clean and you watch him. It is deliberate and calculated and he's doing this shit on purpose. Your eyes wonder over his body and you notice his raging boner.

"Damn, where are my manners?" You sit up and reach for his cock and he looks surprised? Like, what? You would just get off and then leave him to deal with it himself and wonder what his sexuality was, now? Naw. You have more grace than that. Just because you're incredibly cool doesn't mean you walk all over people. Suddenly, John's upset face pops into your head and you immediately regret thinking about that. Just focus on the task ahead. Tavros' pleading dick and paying back a friend who literally gave you a hand.

Tavros sits back on his heels and watches as you reach for him. He watches as you lean down and kiss his pelvic bone then both of his thighs before licking up his length and swallowing the head. What do you know! You have never done this before and you have no idea what you are actually doing but you just think about the things that Tavros did and what you would want done to you and badabing badaboom. You're giving head.

You're not supposed to feel proud about this, what are you doing?

Tavros buries his fingers in your hair and it's very gentle and soft just like the pants and moans that are coming out of his mouth. It just encourages you and you try to take him whole. It is very difficult and you figure just doing as much as you can without choking and looking like a fucking idiot is good enough. He doesn't seem to mind as you lick and swivle your tongue all over his dick. His hips twitch and buck and you notice his eyes are closed when you glance up at him. Completely serene. Shit, and it's even your first time, too. You are good at everything you try.

Your hands massage his thighs as you use them as anchors. His hands have moved to your shoulders and they smooth over your skin and it gives you shivers that have nothing to do with physical attraction and more to do with... feelings. Whatever that means.

He is trying his hardest not to mouth fuck you but you can tell he's straining. Shit, anyone with your angelic lips wrapped around their most sentisitive manbits would be reduced to nothing but babbles and stutters, and here he is, Tavros the Trooper, handling it like a fucking champ.

"D-Dave... aahhn..." He bites his bottom lip and it is the hottest thing you have ever seen. Your own dick twitches to life and your hand subconsciously slinks to it. Round two for the Stride-Meister. No big deal.

His hips buck slightly and he tires to tell you that he's close but you want to one-up him, again. You are going to swallow it all and you attempt it but it's bitter and warm and it spills into your mouth in short spurts and you choke and sputter despite how uncool that is. He apologizes profusely and you wipe your mouth and hide behind a clenched fist because that was fucking embarrassing. At least it was just Tavros. Tavros doesn't judge. He's not like...

like...

Tavros' hands snake their way down and cradle your face, bringing you up. He licks some cum off of the side of your mouth and your eyes light up. Not only has he saved you from a dangerous thought path, but he's also being really fucking seductive and damn, isn't he such a good sport?

You catch his mouth with your own and you kiss him in thanks.

Thanks for distracting me from my problems.

Thanks for being such a good lay.

Thanks for not chickening out and holding your ground so I could rock your world.

Thanks for not being John.


End file.
